Corazón de patata
by loca96
Summary: -Bueno... esto hola. Me llamo Edward Masen y yo.. bueno, yo busco a una mujer con corazón de patata. Sip han oído bien. Así que si conocen a alguna... o si tu tienes un corazón así... llámame y nos casamos, ¿ok? RATED M por lenguaje obsceno de Bella :P
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

12 de Junio, una tranquila y calurosa mañana de verano, o era eso de lo que trataba de convencerse nuestro sujeto de estudio: Edward Masen, que se encontraba acuclillado frente a una maltrecha mata de patatas, que parecía asarse de calor, y se encargaba de regarla con una dulzura y un cariño que, aquí una servidora no pudo evitar destrozar un trozo de su escritorio de los celos. Pero centrándonos a lo que íbamos, Edward, para nada se sentía tranquilo, como evidenciaba sus labios fruncidos.

Su cabello cobrizo, de una largura que le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza, puesto que se le enganchaba en cualquier cosa, ahora se encontraba bien sujeto en una trenza que se había hecho a toda prisa. El sujeto en cuestión era todo un bombón, con ese culito oculto tras la tela vaquera de su mono de trabajo cubierto de polvo. Su torso, musculoso y tan apetecible que daban ganas de probarlo, estaba al aire, brillando con pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Servidora no pudo evitar suspirar al imaginarse esa boquita fruncida a su disposición, que invitaba a ser besada quisiera o no. Pero lo más caliente, lo mas seductor, lo que provocaba una masiva caída de bragas, eran sus anormales ojos enmarcados en oscuras pestañas. Mientras que el izquierdo era de un dorado miel con motitas marrones, el derecho era de un brillante verde esmeralda, que dependiendo de la luz, parecía gris.

El sujeto, Edward, no sabía lo que su mirada provocaba en la población femenina, aun así tenia su sequito personal de mujeres (y hombres) persiguiéndolo como un perro perseguía a un gato, cada vez que osaba poner un pie fuera de su casa. De haber sido más picaruelo, más seductor desvergonzado, Edward, probablemente, se habría acostado con un sinfín de mujeres deseosas de complacerlo, puesto que las atraía como miel a las abejas. Pero Edward era Edward y con eso quería decir que, bueno, el pobre era un romántico empedernido. Eso explicaba que no tuviera aventuras de vez en cuando como hacían la mayoría de los hombres, o se hubiera echado alguna que otra novieta. Edward era tan terco con respecto al amor, que esperaba aun a su mujer ideal, a su mujer con corazón de patata, sip, han odio bien, corazón de patata, para casarse con ella y formar una gran familia feliz con una docena de niños. ¡Ah! Nuestro inocentón sujeto era demasiado romántico, y por eso, mientras acariciaba las húmedas hojas con sus dedos de pianista (dedos que quería sobre mi persona), terminaba de trazar un plan en su cabeza. Un plan que había surgido hace cinco años cuando se primo Emmett Cullen se caso con la bella Rosalie Hale y formo una familia.

El día de la boda, mientras Edward comía un trozo de la tarta nupcial, sin ser consciente de que Tanya Denali había apoyado sus gigantescos senos sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, y ``accidentalmente´´ mostraba más de la cuenta; comenzó a pensar en el tipo de mujer que quería para compartir su vida. Para empezar, no le importaba que fuese hermosa o fea, a él le parecía algo relativo puesto que su visión romántica le decía que lo que contaba era el interior; seguido de que a su mujer ideal debían de gustarle los niños, porque quería más de una docena de críos a ser posible. Aunque, claro, el punto más importante de su corta lista, el más necesario, era que su mujer ideal debía de tener corazón de patata. Sip, un jugoso y sabroso corazón de patata.

El sujeto de estudio dejo de acariciar las hojas y se puso en pie, alzándose en su intimidante metro ochenta, cargando en una mano la regadera rosa con un estampado de flores que había utilizado antes. Se puso el sombrero de paja para protegerse del abrasador Sol, y, con sus deliciosas mejillas sonrojadas de emoción, saco el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y, por una vez en sus treinta y cinco años de vida, decidió dejarse llevar por un impulso y cometer una locura.

Una locura que involucraría a cierta cínica persona mal hablada.

…

…

**Hola hola a todos.**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé, debo de estar loca para subir otra historia cuando tengo otras dos en proceso, pero no se preocupen, que esta va a ser corta. En total tengo unos ocho capítulos más el prologo y el epilogo. Ya lo tengo todo escrito, pero en sucio, así que ahora lo estoy arreglando y no tardare en ir actualizando.**

**Ya me dirán que les pareció este prologo. :P**

**Besitos a todos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Van a acabar odiando a Bella, solo digo eso. ****XD**

…**.**

…**.**

**1\. Boniato no. Patata. Pa-ta-ta.**

**Una semana después**

Las mujeres que ya habían cumplido los treinta y siete no se vestían como adolescentes encabronadas. Las mujeres de esa edad y con hijas adolescentes no iban borrachas y desnudas por la casa, diciéndole al _Playgirl_ que iba a violar al tío de la portada que salía en bóxers y con un paquete que vamos, que daban ganas de comprobar si era real o solo un calcetín. Las mujeres de esa edad distinguían perfectamente las bebidas alcohólicas de las que no lo eran y no se equivocaban metiéndole a la pobre niña una botella de whisky para la excursión en lugar del zumo de fresa. Para que luego esta volviera completamente pedo junto a sus compañeros de clase y el profesor al que ``erróneamente´´ también le dio por echar un trago.

Las mujeres de esa edad, divorciadas y con hijas adolescentes trataban de entender que si algo fue mal en su matrimonio no necesariamente se arreglaba con sexo, en lugar de tener un polvo casual dos veces cada semana con un desconocido diferente, a los que su hija le pedía tabaco. En general, las mujeres así no le daban a su hija una _Taser_, en lugar del almuerzo porque según ella la manicura se le estropearía, y le decía que si no tenía dinero y le entraba hambre pues que le diera una descarga a algún idiota y se lo robara.

O eso se suponía.

Pero nuestra querida y muy, muy, muy mal hablada Isabella Black. No, Swan, ya que hacía años desde que firmo los papeles que le separaban definitivamente de aquel cabrito; ella, no era una mujer normal. Y no hacia lo que se esperaba, puesto que las personas normales, en lugar de tirar los platos después de ensuciarlos y comprarse otros, los lavaban. Al igual que sucedía con la ropa, los cepillos de dientes y los aparatos electrónicos que ocupaban cada rincón de su costoso apartamento, que acababan en la basura en cuanto veía otro aparato más moderno en la tele. Solo tenían que echar un vistazo a su trabajo. Un trabajo bien extraño, si se permitía dar mi opinión, pero que le permitía costearse ese estilo tan excéntrico y caro de vida que llevaba desde hacía unos (demasiados) años.

Isabella Swan destrozaba bodas, así, sin más. Su trabajo consistía en plantarse en mitad de la ceremonia, junto a su hija Vanessa grabándolo todo con una cámara (para luego subirlo a su cuenta en _YouTube_), y mandar a tomar por saco el compromiso de los felices y enamorados novios. Estos pasaban a odiarse en cuestión de segundos, cuando ella, muy gustosamente, se encargaba de sacar los trapos sucios del uno y del otro frente a los incrédulos y ansiosos testigos, para luego huir de allí antes de que algún familiar histérico le diera por estrangularla. No es que Isabella fuera una destroza-bodas porque sí, que va, a ella ``no´´ le encantaba pincharle la burbuja de falsa felicidad a las tontas enamoradas que se dejaban cegar por la promesa de un marido, una casa y una familia llena de amor. ¡¿Pero que decía!? A Isabella le encantaba ver las caras de idiota que ponían los novios cuando les enseñaba las ``fechorías´´ que habían cometido el uno y el otro el día antes de la boda.

Según ella, el amor era una patraña, una ilusión, un cuento de chinos para aquellos que no pillaban cacho ni aun haciendo vudú; y no podía permitir que esas ``pobres´´ mujeres se encadenaran al primer picha-chica que les pidiera mano y les jurara una vida llena de eterna felicidad. Eso era lo que pensaba, y lo que le inculcaba a su hija. Una adolescente igual de mal hablada que su madre. Ella ya había visto la oscura realidad del matrimonio, y aprendido de la peor manera a no creer en estúpidos cuentos de hadas ni en ningún príncipe azul que la amara por siempre jamás, cuando descubrió a su marido acostándose con una muñeca hinchable del _Todo a Cien_, porque según él, al menos la muñeca no era una frígida en la cama.

Isabella comprendió que no merecía la pena continuar con semejante hombre que nunca la amo y que simplemente se quedo con ella porque cometió el error de dejarla embarazada. Así que no dudo en pedir los papeles del divorcio a pesar de las protestas de sus padres, la custodia de su hija y mudarse lo más lejos posible del pequeño pueblo donde todo el mundo se había enterado del incidente y la señalaban por la calle. No vacilo a la hora de sacarse un billete al azar en el aeropuerto y volar hasta su nuevo destino: Chicago, donde comenzó una nueva vida con su pequeña de cuatro años, con una nueva personalidad y un nuevo trabajo como limpiadora. Cinco años después de haberse instalado allí, junto a su hija Vanessa, el siempre empalmado de Newton (al que conoció en extrañas circunstancias) y la loca de Brandon (que se había hecho lesbiana después de que James, su novio de toda la vida, la botara por una pelirroja), formó la agencia: _Por una vida feliz, _con el dinero que ahorro de su primer trabajo y parte de los ahorros que invirtieron sus dos socios.

Una agencia que ya llevaba ocho años en funcionamiento y que ya había recibido numerosos clientes, deseos de vengarse de sus ex, o de familiares que se las habían hecho pasar canutas en algún momento. Todos ellos acabando satisfechos por los servicios recibidos. Una agencia que al ser la única en la grandísima ciudad de Chicago, estaba en pleno auge, porque a las que les daba por imitarla recibían lo suyo. Y con lo suyo me refería a que Isabella no se cortaba a la hora de encontrar una manera de cerrarles el garito y hundirles en la miseria para luego pisotearles con sus _Miu Miu_ **(1).**

Pero regresando a dónde íbamos.

Aquella calurosa mañana del 19 de Junio, aquel fatídico día que cambiaría su tranquila vida para siempre, Isabella, o Bella como preferían que la llamasen, se encontraba sentada en el interior de local que funcionaba como agencia, abanicándose furiosamente con una revista cochina de Newton, mientras el vestido blanco veraniego estampado en flores que llevaba se le pegaba al cuerpo por culpa del sudor. Su hija Vanessa, sentada en el borde de su escritorio al estilo indio, con el mismo vicio que su madre, se fumaba el decimoquinto cigarrillo del día, mientras chateaba con su novio intermitente, una tal Alec.

Bella ya le había dado la charla cuando era pequeña y la pillo fumando en la despensa. Por aquel entonces Vanessa tendría diez años y después de ver _Pulp Fiction_, donde su ídolo Uma Thurman fumaba, decidió hacerlo ella también. Bella, después de darle una azotaina, le explico los males del tabaco mientras entre sus dedos humeaba un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Su charla, dada con todo el ímpetu que pudo y con el humo del cigarro como telón de fondo, no tuvo ningún resultado, porque Vanessa aun seguía fumando. Al igual que su madre, que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hablarle de los males del tabaco cada vez que la veía con un cigarrillo entre los dientes, para luego pedirle que le diera uno.

Newton, que acababa de salir del cuarto de baño que compartían, acomodándose los pantalones, recibió una mirada reprobatoria de Alice, que sabía perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo durante media hora allí dentro.

-Si vas a pajearte te vas a un baño público Newton, ese baño lo compartimos todos y no quiero sentarme sobre tus futuros e inexistentes hijos –dijo molesta Alice, limándose con fuerza las uñas-. Ya tengo bastante con tener que desinfectar el baño de nuestro piso con lejía.

-¡Yo no me estaba pajeando! –exclamo Newton, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Pues tu siempre empalmado rabanito parece opinar lo contrario –intervino Bella, mirando brevemente la bragueta ligeramente abultada de Newton-. Ya te he dicho un porrón de veces que te compres una puta vagina vibradora, ya verás cómo es mejor que andar jodiendote con la mano. ¿Verdad que si, Vanessa?

-Yo no uso esas mierdas –replico su hija.

-Lo que tú digas, cielo –Bella rodo los ojos, creyendo que aun que su hija tenia tendencias bisexuales.

Lo que nuestra querida Bella no sabía era que aquella vagina vibradora que encontró debajo de la cama de su hija, mientras limpiaba su cuarto, no era suya, sino de su amigo Diego, que desesperado por no conseguir una chica dispuesta a desvirgarlo opto por comprárselo por _eBay_ a segunda mano y por trece dólares; teniendo que suplicarle a Vanessa que se lo guardara temporalmente, para que sus religiosos padres no la descubrieran. La vagina hacia ya meses que había vuelto a su dueño, que felizmente la usaba a pesar de tener novia.

-Me aburro y con este calor asqueroso, me dan ganas de joder a alguien. Enciende la puta tele –le ordeno Bella a Alice, pensando que no sería justo desquitar su calor con Newton.

El pobre todavía seguiría siendo virgen a los cuarenta de no ser porque Bella tuvo la compasión de convencer a Jessica para que se lo follase, a cambio de darle su preciado bolso de _Dsquared_, que le costó tres bodas destrozadas. Un bolso por el que tuvo que luchar encarnizadamente para que una Barbie con los labios llenos de silicona no se lo arrebatara. Aquella batalla le costó la ceguera del ojo derecho, el cual ocultaba tras un parche de lo más moderno, puesto que la Barbie en cuestión, con la agresividad que caracterizaba a las compradoras compulsivas, la empujo contra un muestrario de tangas, en su afán por hacerse con el ansiado premio. Lástima que se hubiera metido con la persona equivocada, puesto que Bella se encargo de devolverle el favor gustosamente.

-Enciende tú la tele –replico la aludida, mirando sus perfectas uñas recién limadas, con sus inseparables bailarinas subidas encima del escritorio que compartía con su jefa-. Porque a no ser que no tengas manos, no lo pienso hacer.

-Tú, lame coños no le discutas a la jefa y enciéndela ya –Bella empujo sus piernas fuera de la mesa con gesto airado.

-Ya te gustaría que te lo lamiese –Alice se paso la lengua de manera obscena por los labios, pero hizo caso y agarro el mando para encender la tele-. ¿Dónde lo pongo?

-Pon el canal de los fenómenos esos. Bree me dijo que sacarían a _Jonah Falcon_ **(2)** en bolas –dijo Vanessa, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de Bella-. ¡Oye, ¿a que vino eso?!

-Si vas a ver penes gigantescos lo miras en tu móvil, que para eso te lo compre. Pon el Sport Tv, hice ayer una apuesta con el vecino de unos cinco mil dólares a que los _Chicago Cubs_ iban a ganar a los _New York Mets_.

-Pues lamento decirte que vas a perder esos cinco mil, por que los Chicago no están en racha últimamente. No han ganado ni un solo partido.

-Ya, lo que tú digas, lame coños… ¡Para! –le ordeno Bella, le pareció ver por un instante un hombre sexi en la tele. Y cuando a ella le parecía ver algo, era porque lo había visto-. Vuelve para atrás.

Alice volvió a atrás, y soltó un silbido de admiración al ver al hombre que salía en la tele. En el programa de Jessica Stanley, a la zorra a la cual le regalo el bolso a cambio de que se follase a Newton. El programa era una re-edición del programa del sábado por la noche de: _Encuentra a tu pareja_. Un programa donde según Bella, los desesperados iban a buscar una muerte segura a manos de la muy operada presentadora.

-Vaya… –dijo Bella, soltando un silbido.

-Vaya… –la secundo Alice.

-¿Qué no eras lesbiana, tita Alice? –le pincho Vanessa, mirando a la pantalla y pensando en que si ese hombre con traje estaba así de bueno, desnudo estaría el doble, aquel pensamiento le hizo sonrojar-. Vaya…

-¡Cierra la boca, pajillera del tres al cuarto! –le reprendió Alice-. Por alguien como él me hago de nuevo hetero.

-Ese es Newton, no yo –replico Vanessa, dirigiendo una mirada divertida al aludido-. Me sorprende que no tengas el brazo en forma, ya sabes, con tanto ejercicio que haces –se burlo.

-Hey, ¡que no me estaba pajeando! –grito el aludido, con el rostro encendido.

-¡CALLAROS LA PUTA BOCA! –ladro Bella, subiendo el volumen-. No escucho ni mierda con tanta palabra. En serio, a quien abra la boca se traga mis tacones.

Alice soltó un bufido, ganándose un golpe con la revista cochina de Newton en el brazo, ya que Bella se lo lanzo. Vanessa opto por ignorar las amenazas de su madre y Newton centro su atención en la tele. No pudo evitar pensar que el hombre de la tele era bastante atractivo, para luego sentirse incomodo ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Tendría acaso tendencias homosexuales?

-Vaya… –murmuro en voz baja, sin poder evitarlo. No por la posibilidad de que fuera bi, sino por el hombre que salía en pantalla.

Bella no podía desclavar la mirada de la pantalla, completamente centrada en los ojos del invitado. ¿Acaso uno era verde y el otro dorado? No lo tenía claro, pero le resultaba extraño… y atrayente. Y muy, muy, muy caliente.

El plato de _Encuentra a tu pareja_ se caracterizaba por tratarse de un decorado de lo más melosos, con un fondo en diferentes tonalidades rosas sobre los que destacaban corazones rojos de diferentes tamaños y el nombre del programa escrito en letras doradas. En el centro, en una especie de isleta con forma de un bebe con un carcaj al hombro y disparando una flecha, se encontraba el alargado sofá blanco y sentados en él, la famosísima presentadora con sonrisa _Vitaldent_, junto al invitado de anormales ojos.

Jessica hizo su habitual presentación con el brío que la caracterizaba, sonriendo sin parar y lanzando hacia atrás sus tirabuzones de peluquería, con la mano en la que sostenía las tarjetas de preguntas. Cuando termino y los extras, sentados en las gradas de un chillón color plateado aplaudieron, Jessica paso a lo importante.

-Y bien, hoy con nosotros tenemos a Edward Masen. Este apuesto hombre que ven frente a ustedes, es nada más y nada menos que el genio que creo: _Doce amaneceres_. ¡Si, señores, señoras! Este sujeto creo esa hermosura de cuadro que bien pudo haber vendido por doscientos mil dólares. ¡Nada más y nada menos que doscientos mil, señoras y señores! Pero opto porque se lo quedara el _Art Institute of Chicago_. Todo un detalle por su parte.

Y para dar mayor peso a su afirmación, en el fondo con corazones y el nombre del programa se proyecto la imagen de un amanecer en el borde de un acantilado de color anaranjado con tonos dorados en donde se divisaban a lo lejos, de manera borrosa, nada más y nada menos que doce soles que emergían de entre una espesa neblina, cuyas tonalidades iban de un amarillo neutro a un verde sepia. Lo curioso de ese cuadro era el trazo sinuoso y curvo con el que se había realizado, muy parecido al de un ya conocido y recordado pintor: Vincent Van Gogh.

-Semejante genialidad no es propia de una persona cuerda, pero no tienen nada por lo que preocuparse –continuo hablando Jessica, mientras pasaban las proyecciones de sus cuadros-. Está claro que nuestro invitado está bien cuerdo, ya le hicieron las pruebas correspondientes antes de poner un pie en el plato –bromeo, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Edward. Una sonrisa de lo más adorable-. Pero está claro que Edward Masen es más que un pintor que promete grandes sorpresas en el futuro, es nuestro invitado, y como tal, le damos la bienvenida a….

-¡Encuentra a tu pareja! –gritaron los extras.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí –dijo Jessica, mirándole de arriba abajo y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

-El placer es mi, señorita –musito Edward, sonriendo tímidamente y provocando silbidos y gritos de tío bueno por parte del público femenino.

-Edward, ¿puedo llamarte así? –pregunto en ese momento Jessica, poniendo su mirada abre-braguetas.

-Sí, señorita –dijo diligentemente Edward, con el rostro sonrojado.

-Perfecto –Jessica esbozo una enorme sonrisa que de profesional no tenía nada, acercándose más a él-. Edward, Edward, Edward –canturreo-. No te cortes y di que es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí. Un hombre tan guapo como tú no pinta mucho en este sitio, te basta con salir a la calle sin camisa –bromeo, provocando risas en el plato-. Anda, dinos. Sin vergüenza. Todo quedara entre nosotros y los que nos están viendo. ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí? O mejor dicho, ¿quién? –Jessica movió las cejas de arriba abajo sugestivamente.

Edward carraspeo ligeramente incomodo y entrecruzo las manos en su regazo, bajando la mirada hacia abajo. Luego, al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Edward levanto la mirada hacia la cámara que le enfocaba. Esa mirada anormal, esa mirada baja-bragas (aunque él no lo supiera) provoco una ronda de suspiros de las mujeres del plato y de las que lo veían por tele. Entre las cuales se hallaba el suspiro de Bella, Vanessa, Alice y Newton, este ultimo recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Bella, que provoco que mirara a otro lado, fingiendo no estar mirando la tele.

-Bueno… esto, hola. Me llamo Edward Masen y yo… bueno, yo… –Edward se interrumpió, cerró los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire, para continuar con un brillo decidido en su mirada y las mejillas enrojecidas-. Bueno, yo busco una mujer con corazón de patata. Sip, han oído bien. Así que si conocen a alguna… o si tú tienes un corazón así… llámame y nos casamos, ¿ok?

-¿¡Corazón de patata?! –exclamo Jessica, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la inocente de su expresión-. ¡Oooohh! Se nota que eres un hombre sensible, Edward. Ya te quisiera yo para mi solita. Señoritas, ya escucharon, Edward quiere un corazón de patata para casarse. ¿Alguna presente aquí lo tiene? –pregunto, alzando la voz y con efusividad-. ¡Porque si es así, se lleva a este pedazo de queso! –chillo, dándole un abrazo de hierro a Edward, que se sonrojo aun más, probablemente porque lo estaba asfixiando-. O si no me lo llevo yo, ¿eh?

En las gradas comenzaron a llegar gritos de: Sí, yo sí lo tengo. Cásate conmigo, tío bueno. Te doy mis bragas con mi número apuntado. Dios, papi, ven para acá, que ya te daré patatas yo…

Nuestro sujeto no lo sabía, pero aquellas palabras provocaron una idea, una malísima idea, a nuestra querida Bella, que cogió el mando y pauso el programa, para poder apuntar el número que aparecía en ese instante debajo junto al nombre de Edward Masen y busco: Corazón de patata.

-Te apuesto ochenta pavos a que es virgen –le dijo Alice a Newton. Por algún motivo, Newton lamentaba no ser mujer para poder llamarle.

-No puedes, yo también lo creo –se negó el interpelado.

-Está claro que ese tío no es virgen –intervino Vanessa, señalándole con el cigarro el rostro pausado de Edward-. Joder, con esa cara como que no me voy a creer que no se ha follado a nadie.

-Ay, cariño. Ser guapo no significa follar a todas horas. Mírate, eres fea y siempre tienes algún imbécil entre tus piernas. O mira a Newton, se acostó con la zorra-perra de Jessica y esta medio calvo y gordo –dijo Bella, rodando los ojos, clavo los ojos en el rostro de aquel tal Edward-. Está claro que es virgen y no se hable más.

Sonrió ante la mirada de inocencia que mostraba, imaginando diferentes formas de quitársela.

-No lo es –se encabezono Vanessa-. Y tu tampoco es que seas una belleza, mamá. ¿Hace cuanto que no te miras al espejo? Tu piel cuelga mucho últimamente –le devolvió el insulto, frunciendo el ceño enojada.

-Buen golpe, niñata –le concedió Bella, inclinando la cabeza-. Pero ese tío es virgen. No me discutas o no iras a ninguna fiesta esta noche –Si su hija era cabezota, Bella era la reina de las cabezotas.

-Me da igual –le quito importancia-. Te apuesto lo que quieras, mamá, a que ese tío no es virgen.

-Acepto –Bella estrecho la mano tendida de su hija-. Vas a perder, cariño. Y cuando pierdas lamentaras haberme desafiado –le sonrió cruelmente-. Alice, quiero que me localices donde vive a este amante de los boniatos.

-Patata –le corrigió la aludida-. ¿Qué ya quieres casarte? –Se burlo Alice-. Dudo mucho que seas su tipo, Bella. Está claro que es una persona sensible y dulce y romántica –Los ojos de Alice se ensombrecieron-. Para nada como el… el… maldito de James –siseo, para luego sacudir la cabeza-. No te ofendas, Bella, pero tú eres una perra. Y las perras son unas asquerosas que se acuestan con todos y sin cobrar.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad que soy una buena perra? –Bella parpadeo coquetamente, sonriendo halagada para luego ponerse seria-. Dejándonos de mierdas, Alice, solo lo quiero de cliente, a mi no me van ese tipo de hombres y mucho menos me voy a casar, de seguro la tiene chica –replico Bella, rodando los ojos-. Yo sé quién es su perfecta mujer con el corazón de boniato.

-Patata –le corrigió Newton. Esta vez, preguntándose que sería eso.

-Lo que sea. Está claro que ese busca una mujer que le vayan los rollos de: paz y amor y una docena de críos y varices por todos lados. Y si la mujer es fea y segura de sí misma, mejor –explico con seguridad Bella-. Y, joder, yo tengo a la mujer perfecta para que se casen.

-¿Pero nosotros no destrozábamos bodas? –pregunto Vanessa sin comprender-. ¿Ahora porque íbamos a casar a ese? Ni siquiera es un cliente.

-Haber, déjame enumerarte los porqués, cielo –dijo Bella, poniendo un tono de yo lo sé todo-. Primero, en esta época siempre tenemos pocos clientes. Segundo, me aburro mucho y será divertido hacer algo distinto para variar. Tercero, si lo que habéis dicho de los chicago es cierto, ahora mismo estoy endeuda con el drogota de mi vecino y estoy sin blanca. Lo que menos quiero es despertar bañada en sangre –dijo Bella, con tono molesto por no haber apostado al equipo contrario-. Así que primero lo llamamos, sino responde, me planto en su casa, le presento a mi hermana, se casan y nos paga por ayudarle, ese tío esta forrado. Además, si trabaja en el mundo del arte, estará el doble de forrado. Ahora están tan de moda esas mierdas de pintura sin sentido y todo eso, así que… si calculo bien y es un artista muy, muy, muy importante, no estará el doble sino el triple de forrado o más.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron ante la promesa de billetes verdes por doquier. Billetes con los que podría comprar cualquier cosa.

-¿Vas a venderle a la tita Ángela? –preguntó Vanessa, sorprendida-. ¡Pero si está casada! –exclamo.

Técnicamente, Ángela no era hermana de Bella, pero, no se sabía cómo, las dos habían forjado una gran amistad considerándose a sí mismas hermanas. Lo mismo había pasado con Alice y el siempre empalmado de Newton, a los que consideraba su familia. Una familia a la que quería aunque no lo demostrase, una familia que en más de una ocasión habían sopesado la idea de meter a Bella a un sanatorio mental porque tanto cinismo y falta de humanidad en ella no era bueno.

-¿Y qué? Mierda, hacemos que se divorcien y punto. El frígido de Ben no se puede comparar con el frígido numero dos que le vamos a pillar, no va a notar ni la diferencia –replico Bella, esbozando una sonrisa todo dientes afilados-. Además de que se consigue un marido con buen aspecto físico y el bolsillo bien lleno. Ella sale ganando. Todos salimos ganando. Bueno, no Ben sale perdiendo, pero a ese que le jodan.

-Isabella –dijo Vanessa, lentamente y con seriedad, entrecerrando los ojos-. Me importa una mierda la vida de los demás, pero en este caso no puedo hacer como si nada y mirar a otro lado. Me siento sucia con tan solo oírte decir que destrozaras el matrimonio de la tita solo para sacar dinero a cambio. Y eso que denuncie falsamente al profesor de E.F de acoso sexual, ¿eh?

Alice se rio ante el recuerdo de aquel incidente hacia ya cinco años. El pobre señor Demetri, el profesor de E.F, no volvió a ser el mismo después de salir de la cárcel cuando a Vanessa le dio por decir al final que todo era una broma. Sus familiares tuvieron que ingresarlo en un psiquiátrico y le exigieron a Vanessa y Bella que les devolvieran todo el dinero que habían tenido que pagar por el supuesto incidente. Con aquel dinero que recibieron madre e hija, se fueron a una isla paradisiaca en el Pacifico de vacaciones. Unas vacaciones que recordarían toda la vida pues Vanessa perdió su virginidad, con el dueño del hotel, treinta años mayor que ella, donde se alojaran y Bella, sin mostrar la preocupación y rabia que cualquier otra madre habría mostrado en una situación como esa, le pregunto de pasada si había utilizado un condón, un condón vaginal.

-Mira, niñata, me paso por el forro del coño lo sucia que te sientas –dijo Bella-. Voy a casar a ese amante de los boniatos…

-¡Patata! –le corrigieron al unísono los tres.

-… con Ángela y punto –continuo, ignorándoles-. Me la suda que ya tenga a Ben. Y como se te ocurra irte de la lengua, niña –Bella miro amenazadoramente a su hija-, te juro que sufrirás un ``accidente´´. Porque parece que quieres sufrir uno con tantas idioteces que sueltas por esa sucia boca. Que no creas que se lo que haces con ella.

Vanessa soltó un bufido y levanto las manos al aire, en señal de derrota.

-Haz lo que quieras. No pienso quedarme a ver como arruinas a tita Ángela –Se puso en pie y cogió su bandolera del suelo-. Me voy a con Alec. No volveré hasta mañana en la noche. Tienes la comida y la cena en el microondas, y joder, ni se te ocurra utilizar el horno. ¿Me has oído? ¡Ni te acerques al horno!

Bella rodo los ojos. Que no supiera cocinar no significaba que no supiera utilizar el horno, aunque la última vez que lo intento casi quemo el apartamento. La razón por la que Bella no sabía cocinar era porque su madre tampoco sabia y no se molesto en enseñarle, explicándole la larga tradición de las mujeres de la familia Dwyer, en la que cada dos generaciones, nacía una que si sabia cocinar. La abuela Marie había sabido cocinar, por lo tanto era normal que ni René ni Bella supieran, pero si Vanessa, que se encargaba de alimentar a su madre.

-Sí, sí. No me acercare. Y utiliza un condón, que no creas que no se que a la mínima os ponéis a follar como conejos –siseo Bella-. Un condón vaginal, que los otros van como la mierda y no quiero tener que pagarte un aborto luego, estoy sin blanca –añadió Bella, haciendo la cara a un lado cuando Vanessa intento darle un beso.

A nuestra cínica Bella no le gustaban los besos que carecieran de contenido sexual. En absoluto. Las muestras de cariño le aterraban por completo desde que su ex mando todo su amor y devoción hacia él por el retrete, le destrozo el corazón y la dejo por debajo del nivel de una muñeca hinchable. Pero Vanessa le dio un beso de todas formas porque era su madre (y la quería) y sabía lo mucho que eso le molestaba, en venganza por lo que planeaba hacerle a la tita Ángela. No es que Ángela le cayera especialmente bien a Vanessa, era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, pero aun así la quería. Además, su tita hacia la vista gorda cundo le pedía maría, porque si algo era Ángela, era una hippie con todas las de la ley.

-En serio, mamá. No toques el horno –le repitió Vanessa, antes de salir, con la mano apoyada en la puerta de cristal.

-¡Que si! Vete ya con ese amiguito tuyo –Bella agito la mano y solo paro cuando su hija desapareció de su Alice, llama a ese tipo –le ordeno Bella, lanzándole el pos-it donde había apuntado el numero.

-No sé si te has fijado, pero el programa es del sábado y está claro que ya deben de haber llamado un montón de mujeres. No creo que después de tropecientas llamadas este de humor para…

-Que. Le. Llames –Bella enfatizo cada palabra.

Alice rodo los ojos, acerco el teléfono y marco lentamente el número, para nerviosismo de Bella. Puso el altavoz y se escucho un pitido, luego otro, luego otro mas y….

-Este número esta fuera de servicio –dijo una voz metálica-. Perdonen las molestias. Pip.

-Te lo dije –dijo Alice, mirando a Bella con burla-. De seguro el hombre se dio cuenta de que cometió la mayor gilipollez de su vida cuando le llamaron un montón de desesperadas. Bella, ese tío ya no estará interesado en….

-Corta el rollo y búscalo en el internet –la interrumpió Bella, girándose hacia Newton, que había cogido la revista cochina que dejo a un lado-. Newton, haz algo útil y píllame un helado de la nevera.

-¿Sabor? –pregunto, inclinando la silla hacia atrás y abriendo la nevera.

-Me da igual.

-Yo que tu le pedía que se lavara las manos antes –dijo Alice, sacando su pequeño portátil morado del bolso y encendiéndolo.

-Por enésima vez, que no me estaba pajeando –se defendió Newton.

Bella lo ignoro y cogió el helado que le lanzo, para abrirlo y comenzar a darle lengüetazos, observando a Alice trabajar.

Además de lesbiana Alice era un hacker, no porque hubiera sido una espía del gobierno ni nada (o al menos era lo que ella decía) sino porque le encantaba hurgar en la vida de los demás, y que mejor manera que hacerlo que accediendo a sus datos. Unos datos que se encontraban en la red ya que con los grandes avances que se hacían hacia el futuro, más de uno le daba por confiar en las tecnologías, sin tener en cuenta que a algún pirado le podría dar por sacarte toda la información quisieras o no.

-¿Y que se supone que le dirás una vez que te encuentre a este pavo? –le pregunto Alice, tecleando a toda velocidad en el portátil-. Hola. Tengo a la mujer que buscas, está casada y tiene cinco hijos. Le da a la maría como si de agua fuera, y cree que la teoría evolucionista es obra del demonio –Alice imito la voz de Bella, aporreando el teclado con los dedos-. Por cierto, de no ser porque la detuvieron, seguiría manifestándose en contra de la educación porque va contra la Biblia.

-Por supuesto, esa es una muy buena presentación –dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando de lamer el helado-. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Ben? Nos deshacemos de él y listos, joder. Conozco a gente que por cien pavos te hacen cualquier cosa. El otro día uno me conecto al Wi-fii del vecino por cinco dólares y una birra.

-Ya… pues lo tienes difícil, cariño –Alice dejo de teclear en el ordenador y frunció el ceño ante lo que veía-. No puedo acceder a sus datos. No me sale nada.

-No digas tonterías –Bella se levanto y se situó detrás de Alice, para ver un montón de palabras y numero sin sentido-. Si sale en la tele y hasta Jessica la conoce, tendrán que poner algo de él en google, ¿no?

-No me sale nada _útil_. Si, ponen todo lo que curso, donde vivió y bla, bla, bla. Incluso ponen que ama las patatas –Alice rodo los ojos tecleando rápidamente de nuevo-. Pero no es eso lo que quiero. Sé que la información más personal está aquí, pero es como si la hubieran protegido o algo. Mierda –Alice dejó de teclear cuando la pantalla de su ordenador comenzó a parpadear y a mostrar números, para luego ponerse en negro-. ¿Con que intentando meterse en mi ordenador y bloquearme, eh? –Alice hizo una mueca y sus dedos volaron a toda pastilla sobre el teclado. La pantalla volvió a encenderse y en ella aparecieron una serie de dígitos y contraseñas que ella se encargo de descifrar. Uno tras otro, los bloqueos fueron cayendo ante sus veloces dedos-. Lo tengo –exclamó.

-Aparta –Sin miramientos, Bella hizo a un lado a su amiga y leyó aquellas palabras sin sentido que aparecían en la pantalla-. ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda pone aquí, lame coños!? –le increpo a Alice.

-Cuando he dicho lo tengo no significaba que hubiera terminado –se quejo empujando hacia atrás a Bella-. He encontrado al listo que se está metiendo donde no debe, ahora va a recibir su merecido el muy…

-¡No! Solo sácame la información de donde vive de ese amante de los boniatos y punto –le grito Bella.

-No me des órdenes.

-¡Alice no hackes a nadie! –intervino Mike, estrujándose las manos y mirando aterrado el rostro rabioso de Alice-. Recuerda lo que sucedió la otra vez.

La otra vez Alice hackeo a quien no debía y cuando salía de la ducha del piso que compartía con Newton, se encontró a este inmovilizado contra el suelo por unos hombres armados y vestidos de negro. Newton no supo que fue lo que hizo para convencer a aquellos hombres armados, puesto que lo dejaron incosciente, pero tuvo claro que no quería volver a pasar por la misma experiencia traumática. Porque pasar de estar mirando un programa cochino en el ordenador y con una cerveza fría al lado, para acabar espatarrado contra la alfombra y con dos tipos cachas apuntándote a la cabeza, como que nadie deseaba pasar por eso.

-Cállense, me están desconcentrando –Alice dejo de teclear y levanto las manos al aire triunfalmente-. Ya te tengo hijo de perra. Lamentaras haberte metido conmigo. Hala, toma virus, si logras encender tu ordenador en quinientos años será un milagro –Alice sonrió ante su victoria-. Bella ya sé donde vive el señor de las patatas.

-¿¡En serio?! –Bella vio como Alice cerraba el ordenador con un golpe seco y se ponía en pie-. Eso es perfecto –le grito, dando una palmada y sonriendo-. ¿Al final lo has mirado en _Wikipedia_, verdad?

-Bella, en _Wikipedia_ no ponen nunca la dirección de donde vive uno –Alice le miro como si fuera obvio-. Me he metido en los archivos del gobierno y ya. Allí encuentras de todo como en las rebajas –Alice escribió la dirección en el pos-it y se lo dio a Bella-. ¿Newton, vienes?

-Ah, no. Yo paso –se negó, aterrorizado-. Jefa, ¿puedo tomarme el día libre?

-No me vengas con mierdas, Newton, tú también vienes –Bella le gruño, se termino lo que quedaba de helado y le señalo con un dedo acosador-. No te pago para que solo andes pajeandote.

El rostro de Newton ardió de vergüenza, pero no hizo nada para discutir y defenderse de que no se había estado pajeando. Si había tardado en el baño era porque había estado hablando por teléfono y no era culpa suya que cierta parte de su anatomía se hubiera puesto contenta al escuchar su voz.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cogemos el transporte público? –pregunto a regañadientes, poniéndose en pie-. Tengo el bono-bus a mano y no pienso ir con Alice en coche.

-Yo tampoco –se negó Bella, recordando como en una ocasión, Alice, en su loca conducción estuvo a punto de empotrarse contra un puesto de perritos calientes-. Alice, conduces de puta pena y lo quieras admitir o no, eres una asquerosa inútil a volante.

Alice rodo los ojos, de no ser porque ya se había vuelto inmune a los insultos de su amiga, de seguro le respondería muy mal.

-Lo que tú digas. La casa de tu ``cliente´´ esta por el _Golden Coast_, la calle y el numero están apuntados en el papel.

-Voy yendo a sacarnos los pases, de acuerdo. Si calculo bien al autobús de las una y media, el quince, no tardara en pasar por aquí cerca –dijo Newton-. Y ese para cerca de allí. Podemos hacer transbordo con el de las dos si no hay atascos ni problemas.

-Bien. Y consígueme un asiento. Odio tener que ir de pie. Si tienes que echar a un viejo, échalo y ya, no te andes con sentimentalismos. Cierro y estoy contigo en nada. Tú, Alice, adelántate con tu jodido coche.

-Si jefa –musito Newton, recogiendo su revista cochina y saliendo.

-Te acompaño –Alice troto detrás de Newton.

Le acompaño un trecho hasta la parada de autobús, donde este metió el bono-bus con ella mirando a su alrededor, como siempre hacia, no porque fuera una ex-espía, que va, sino porque le gustaba controlar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para mayor seguridad.

-Sera mejor que te tomes el día libre, Mike, a donde vamos no para el autobús quince. Hoy es viernes y los viernes va en dirección contraria –le informo Alice-. Además sabes muy bien que Bella odia el transporte público. ¿En serio te crees que se subirá al autobús?

-Claro que lo sé, ¿porque crees que lo he propuesto? –Newton rodo los ojos-. Solo no dejes que os detengan por acoso porque no iré a sacaros de la cárcel. Tengo planes, ya sabes, una cita.

-Ya claro, cita –Alice se rio y le dio una palmada a Newton-. Cita. ¿Tú? ¿Cita? –pregunto, dejando translucir su escepticismo.

-Disfruta de sus gritos, porque te va a gritar mucho –se despidió Newton.

Cogió el pase y se subió al autobús que ya había parado frente a ellos y que unos cuantos se apresuraban a abordar.

-¡Y tú de tu ``cita´´! –se despido Alice, gritando.

Tenía claro que Bella no le gritaría mucho a pesar de su conducción, porque si había algo que Bella no soportaba era viajar en transporte público sobre todo en verano, rodeado por desconocidos sudorosos y apestosos a los que les daría por intentar comenzar una conversación con ella. Y como nuestra querida cínica no se había dignado a sacarse el carnet de conducir, como que su único medio de transporte seria ir a pie. Tal y como esperaba, Bella salió del local, cerro con llave y se giro para encontrarse con el Porche amarillo de Alice aparcada frente a ella. Soltando una sarta de insultos se subió en el lado del copiloto.

-Newton ha huido ¿verdad? –mascullo, poniéndose el cinturón y dejando el bolso entre sus piernas.

-Le he dado el día libre, tenía una… cita –dijo Alice, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo-. Ya sabes, cita. Él. Una. Cita.

-Ya te he oído, joder –Bella la miro con enojo-. De todas formas no pensaba subirme a ningún autobús. Con el calor que hace de seguro hay el doble de pestazo, así que te salvas de recibir por darle el día libre cuando la que manda soy yo.

Alice arranco el coche y se incorporo de manera peligrosa a la circulación.

-Si es que ya te conozco muy bien, cariño –dijo Alice satisfecha, por no tener que soportar sus gritos.

-Lo que sí que vas a conocer bien será mi mano contra tu cara como no calles esa sucia bocaza tuya –le siseo Bella-. Más vale que adonde vayamos se encuentre el amante de boniatos.

-Bella. Boniato no. Patata. Pa-ta-ta.

-Lo que sea. ¿Dónde está tu maquillaje? Me siento fea –dijo Bella, abriendo la guantera y rebuscando en su interior-. Y no me gusta sentirme fea. Jodida niñata, mira que decir que me cuelga la piel –mascullo entre dientes.

-Debajo de tu asiento –le contesto Alice.

Bella metió las manos debajo del asiento, para comenzar a sacar un objeto extraño tras otro. Primero saco una pistola. Como comprobó estaba cargada, pero no, no la necesitaba así que volvió a meterla debajo como si nada. Luego un carnet plastificado en el que salía la cara de Alice, llevaba un velo colorido, y en el que ponía: Hidaiya Mustafá, nacida en Marruecos, Rabat, agente secreta de Al-Mussein; Bella se encogió de hombros y lo volvió a meter debajo del asiento, tampoco necesitaba un carnet falso, ella ya tenía los suyos. Al carnet falso lo siguieron unas esposas y un aerosol de pimienta. Lo siguiente que saco después de todo eso fue una caja de condones bastante raros. Lo abrió para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un condón con dientes.

-¿Alice se puede saber que mierda es esto? –pregunto, sopesando si meter el dedo adentro o no.

-Un Rapex. Un condon anti-violacion. Te lo pones y si tratan de pasarse y te la meten sin permiso los dientes se le clavan en el pene. Dicen que duele mucho. ¿Lo quieres? –Alice la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-No… gracias –Bella volvió a guardarlo debajo con cuidado.

Rebusco un poco más y después de encontrar lo que parecía ser una bolsa llena de muestras en la que ponía: CLASIFICADO, saco el kit de maquillaje. Saco el espejito de su bolso y comenzó a maquillarse, ignorando la temeraria conducción de su amiga. Que se salto todos los semáforos en ámbar, algunos en rojo, siendo por poco arrollada por un tranvía. Bella estaba tan concentrada en arreglarse que no fue consciente que durante un trecho la policía les persiguió, pero Alice logro darles esquinazo.

Ya iba repasándose los labios con la barra de labios rojo pasión cuando Alice dio un brusco frenado, haciendo que se pintase buena parte de la mejilla y del parche con el que cubría su ojo.

-¡Coño, Alice! ¡Ahora parezco el puto Joker! –le grito Bella, viendo el estropicio en el espejito.

-No te ofendas cariño, pero el maquillaje del Joker es increíble comparado con el tuyo –se burlo Alice.

-Que te den. ¿A qué mierda ha venido eso?

Bella rebusco en el interior de su bolso y saco una cajita de toallitas húmedas, con las que comenzó a limpiarse la mejilla llena de carmín.

-Bella, tenemos un pequeño problema –musito Alice, mirando al frente y conteniendo las ganas de reírse-. Se nos han adelantado. Muchas.

-¿Qué? –Bella levanto la mirada para ver que la calle al barrio donde debía de vivir su próximo cliente estaba colapsado por un montón de mujeres (y algún que otro hombre)-. ¡¿Se puede saber que les pasa a esas, hostia!? Joder, dale al pito para que se aparten.

-No puedo pitarles, no se apartaran –replico Alice-. Además, la bocina solo se utiliza para prevenir accidentes, pero como nunca te molestaste en sacar el carnet es normal que no lo sepas –le explico, siendo ignorada por completo, pues Bella miraba a las mujeres que obstaculizaban su entrada, con los ojos ardiendo.

-Pues atropéllalas, joder. Písale al acelerador y ya verás cómo se apartan después de que le pases por encima a unas cuantas.

-No. Newton ha dicho que no nos sacara de la cárcel hoy –Alice volvió a poner en marcha el coche y dio marcha atrás.

-¿A dónde coño estas yendo? –le increpo Bella.

-Calma. Solo voy a aparcar el coche y buscamos una manera de llegar hasta la puerta.

Bella, olvidándose de su mejilla medio llena de carmín y de que se le había ido la mano limpiándose la cara y que ahora su maquillaje estaba algo corrido, comenzó a morderse las uñas como siempre hacia cuando estaba exasperada. Debió de considerar la posibilidad de que el acceso al señor amante de los boniatos, perdón, patatas, podría ser difícil. No es que no hubiera pensado en ello, pero, en serio, no se esperaba que un montón de locas se le hubieran adelantado y ahora estuvieran plantadas frente a la casa de su próximo cliente, impidiéndole el paso.

-Alice, dame ideas –le ordeno Bella.

-Te diría que nos colásemos por detrás, pero lo veo difícil, de seguro allí también habrá más mujeres.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? No quiero irme sin conseguir nada. Joder, piensa en algo. Se supone que tu eres las de las ideas.

-Vale, lo tengo –exclamo Alice, después de un momento-. Nos vamos y te buscas otra boda que destrozar. Es más rápido y así tienes el dinero para pagar a tu vecino. ¿A que es buena idea?

-Lo que va ser una buena idea será meterte uno de tus condones especiales por el culo –le siseo Bella-. Baja, ya me encargare yo de apartar a esas del medio –siseo Bella-. Joder esto parece _La Horda_ **(3)**, con tanta desesperada por todos lados.

-Esto, Bella, tu cara…. –comenzó a decir Alice.

-¡Que bajes! –la corto.

Bella tenía claro que no se iba a ir sin conseguir lo que había venido a planear. Y que si tenía que utilizar la violencia para pasar por encima de esas desesperadas y llegar hasta la puerta lo haría. Alegrándose de haber recuperado su _Taser_ y de tenerla a mano en el interior de su bolso, después de que el director del instituto de Vanessa la hubiera amenazado con expulsar a su hija por darle semejantes cosas, comenzó a darles descargas a las mujeres que tenía en frente, ignorando los gritos sorprendidas de estas.

-Perdón –Se disculpaba y luego metía otra descarga-. Apártese foca –Otra descarga más-. Mueva el culo viejo, joder. ¡Muévase! –Dos descargas esta vez, porque la primera no pareció afectarle ``mucho´´-. Lo siento, apártense, coño. ¡Apártense! ¿Qué parte no entienden? –y más descargas por doquier.

Alice se disculpaba en serio con las personas electrocutadas, conteniendo las ganas de reñirle a Bella por semejante falta de respeto hacia los demás. Pero casi mejor si seguía conteniéndose, no fuera a darle a Bella por meterle una descarga a ella también. Para cuando llegaron a una distancia considerable de la puerta, en primera línea, rodeados de sudorosas mujeres, Bella ya había hecho muchas enemigas. Enemigas que mantenía a raya con su _Taser_ y la mirada asesina que les lanzaba con su ojo. Si supiera que las mujeres no se la devolvían por las pintas que traía, tal vez hubiera vuelto corriendo al coche a arreglarse el maquillaje corrido. Puesto que si se comparaba su maquillaje con el del Joker, este, estaba divino. Y a Bella no le gustaba sentirse fea.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? –pregunto Alice, al ver como Bella miraba con odio a los cuatro guardias gigantescos apostados frente a la puerta, que por su complexión mantenían a raya a las mujeres que no se atrevían a acercarse más-. No creo que te vayas de rositas con esos si les das tu ``tarjeta de presentación´´.

Alice tenía razón. Con esos guardias antes de que pudieras darle una pequeña descarguita, acabaría completamente inmovilizada. Guardó la _Taser_ en el bolso soltando insultos por lo bajo y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la casa de al lado y se le ocurrió una idea. Una malísima idea.

-Tengo una idea, vamos a esa casa –Bella dio media vuelta y volvió a internarse en el mar de mujeres, a las que dio codazos para que se apartaran de su camino.

Recibió algún que otro insulto a los que Bella decidió hacer caso omiso, tenía prisa, estaba acalorada y enojada, pero también emocionada y divertida ante este problema. Cuando se encargaba de recopilar información del matrimonio que iba a arruinar, no siempre sentía esa emoción.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres hacer ahora? –pregunto Alice, enojada, sin comprender su repentino cambio.

Sus ropas estaban hechas un asco. Sus pantalones cortos estaban manchados por una _Pepsi_ que a una le había dado por abrir después de agitarla, y a su blusa le faltaba varios botones entre tanto forcejeo por hacerse un camino. Miro como Bella abría la verja de la casa de al lado y entraba. Volvió a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero Bella la ignoro y subió los escalones para luego pulsar el timbre.

-Nos colaremos a la casa del señor Boniato desde aquí –le explico rápidamente-. Recuerda que somos unas testigos que venimos a hablarle de los males del infierno, así que sígueme la corriente.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño –bufo Alice-. Tendrás suerte si no te cierran la puerta en las narices nada mas abran. ¿Crees que ignorara la presencia de todas esas allí fuera?

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y por ella asomo una naricita respingona.

-¿D-desean algo? –pregunto la dueña de la nariz con timidez y desconfianza.

-Esto, joder… digo, encantada de conocerla, señora… Vul… Vulturi –Bella leyó el apellido en el buzón-. Somos testigos de Jeho… –Bella se interrumpió bruscamente al darse cuenta de que si decía de Jehova tal vez le cerrase la puerta en las narices. Nadie en su sano juicio continuaría con la puerta abierta nada más oír ese nombre. Según su experiencia, esos tipos una vez que abrías metían el pie impidiendo que cerraras y se colaban a tu casa a darte tres horas acerca de la verdadera religión-. Somos testigos de… de Ángela y venimos a hablarle de los males de las falsas religiones. ¿Le importaría que se lo explicáramos detalladamente con un power-point?

-Oh, y-yo estoy muy contenta c-con mi religión –tartamudeo la mujer.

-Todos están contentos con sus religiones, Señora Vulturi, pero no estaría contenta de ir al infierno por haber seguido la equivocada –dijo Alice, poniendo tono sombrío y tomando la palabra al ver que a Bella no se le ocurría nada-. La explicación solo le costara una… –Alice miro a Bella en busca de ayuda, para ver como se encogía de hombros-. Unos quince minutos –improviso-. Y esos quince minutos no será nada comparado con la… esto… la eterna salvación. Créame, Señora Vulturi, una vez que vea nuestro… esto…

-Power-point –dijo Bella.

-Sí, una vez que vea nuestro Power-point se preguntara a sí misma como pudo estar tan ciega –continuo Alice.

-B-bueno… no pierdo nada –musito la mujer-. Esperen q-que quito el cerrojo –La puerta se cerro y se escucho como lo quitaba, para volver a abrirse-. P-pasen por favor.

Si la Señora Vulturi se sorprendió ante el maquillaje de Bella y el parche, no lo mostro en su rostro arrugado y marchito. Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las arrugas que surcaban el rostro de la mujer anciana, ni como le colgaban las carnes y menos aun ante las manchas de su piel. Bella había visto ya a viejos, pero no de tan cerca. Si hacerse viejo suponía eso, Bella tenía claro que en cuanto cumpliera los cuarenta gastaría todo el dinero del que disponía, se apuntaría a un curso de paracaidismo y saltaría del avión sin paracaídas. Prefería morir con estilo, manteniendo su físico y siendo recordada por su temeridad, que hacerse vieja y acabar de esa manera.

-M-me llamo Sulpicia –se presento la anciana-. O-odio que me d-digan señora V-Vulturi, me hace s-sentir más vieja –bromeo.

Alice se rio y Bella esbozo una sonrisa sin separar los labios.

_¿Más vieja? No me digas, si fuera tu ya me habría pegado un tiro, _pensó con cinismo.

-De acuerdo, Sulpicia –dijo Bella, poniendo voz melosa-. Ella es mi compañera Chihuahua y yo soy Kristen.

-Bien. V-vamos a la cocina, a-allí estaremos comidas –les propuso.

-¿Chihuahua? –le susurró Alice a Bella una vez que entraron, tan bajo que solo Bella lo escucho.

-No querrás que le dijera nuestros nombres de verdad, ¿no? –replico Bella.

-¿¡Porque me tengo que llamar Chihuahua?! –Alice estaba sopesando seriamente la idea de arruinar a Bella y de impedirle salirse con su plan.

-Eres enana, fea, ladras, ya sabes, como los Chihuahuas –le explico Bella, poniendo expresión inocente-. No es nada personal, no es culpa tuya tener tan malos genes –añadió, ante la mirada de odio de Alice.

La temperatura del interior de la casa era un alivio comprada con las olas de calor de allí fuera. Tanto Bella como Alice curiosearon en su marcha hacia la cocina las paredes y objetos de la casa. Paredes de madera oscura, muebles del mismo color y de aspecto conservador. Había un montón de fotos colgado de las paredes, así también como algún que otro cuadro. El salón era grande y tenía los mismos tonos marrones y oscuros del recibidor y el pasillo por el cual les había guiado, lo que le confería un aspecto de cueva. Lo curioso del salón, según noto Bella mientras pasaban, era que la tele estaba encendida, pero en un canal en el cual no había señal, eso le dio malas vibraciones.

-Joder, ahora es cuando la niña del pozo sale arrastrándose –le murmuro Bella a Alice por lo bajo.

-Más bien dirás el viejo del pozo –le contradijo Alice, señalando con la barbilla el sofá-. Allí lo tienes.

Bella miro a donde le había indicado para ver un hombre que seguramente debía de haber visto como se construyeron las pirámides, porque de lo viejo que era parecía una momia embalsamada, sentado en el sofá, con la vista clavada en la pantalla y con los brazos en su regazo. A un lado del sofá había una silla de ruedas con un bol de palomitas en el asiento. Su mirada, fija en la tele, era tal que a Bella se le erizo el pelo de la nuca.

-El es m-mi marido Aro –le presento Sulpicia-. Aro, apaga la tele –le ordeno-. Aro. Apaga la tele –repitió, alzando la voz-. ¡Aro! ¡La tele! ¡Apaga! –grito, esta vez el hombre la escucho y miro hacia ella.

-Pero están sacando a Bobby. No quiero apagarla. No termino sus chistes –se quejo Aro, como un niño pequeño, para luego reírse, volviendo la vista a la tele-. ¿Escuchas que gracioso es? Si es que no me canso nunca de oírle.

Sulpicia suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, con pesar.

-Un d-día de estos ya n-no sabré que mas h-hacer –gimo.

Y entro a la cocina, seguida de Alice y Bella, esta última había hecho un gesto de amarrar una soga para luego colgarse y Alice le miro indignada, por la falta de respeto de Bella.

-No se q-que es lo que ve n-ni oye –se lamento, mirándolas brevemente, para ver a dos señoritas que asentían atentas y con expresión de circunstancias-. P-pero él cree que es r-real. P-pregunte a los d-doctores por ello y solo m-me dicen que e-es el alzhéimer.

-Lo sentimos mucho –se disculpo Bella, bajando los parpados-. Pero mire el lado bueno, el viejo asqueros…. Esto… digo que se morir… –Bella se interrumpió de golpe, controlando su lengua. No podía ponerse a decir insultos o Sulpicia sospecharía-. Lo que quiero decir es que si usted acepta nuestro modelo de vida será muy feliz y Aro también. Podrán vivir eternamente felices, para siempre –Bella sonrió como Chucky el muñeco mientras lo decía.

-Oh, b-bueno –Sulpicia se acerco a la nevera y saco unos limones-. ¿M-mientras l-les preparo la limonada p-pueden ir enseñándome el power-point? –pregunto, acercándose a la encimera y dándoles la espalda.

-Claro –Alice miro a Bella, abriendo mucho los ojos y moviendo los labios para decirle sin palabras-: ¡No tenemos ningún power-point!

Bella hizo un gesto de que se calmara mientras rebuscaba en su bolso la Taser. Sus dedos rozaron el frio plástico ligeramente, para luego aferrarlo con fuerza.

-¿Y cuál es esa religión? –pregunto Sulpicia, exprimiendo los limones a mano-. La q-que me dará la felicidad e-eterna a mí y a Aro. Tengo c-curiosidad.

-Oh, bueno, como somos testigos de Ángela está claro que le rezamos a Ángela –improviso Alice sobre la marcha, mirando a Bella con terror-. Y la gran Ángela cree en la hierba y… –Alice intercepto a Bella cuando comenzó a acercarse a Sulpicia, con la _Taser_ en mano y encendida-. ¡Hmpf! ¡Dame eso, degenerada! –le siseo en voz baja, tratando de arrebatárselo-. ¡Ouch! ¡Bruta!

-¿H-han dicho algo? –Sulpicia se giro para ver a las dos mujeres, una de las cuales tenía una mano a la espalda y la otra se frotaba la mejilla.

-Decíamos que la gran Ángela cree en la hierba –dijo la mujer con la mano a la espalda-. ¿Ya esta lista esa jodid… esto, digo la deliciosa limonada?

-Oh, casi –Sulpicia se giro de nuevo. Y Bella y Alice retomaron la pelea-. ¿Y q-que es eso de la h-hierba?

-La hierba es… ¡Bella no! –grito Alice, cuando Bella lo empujo contra la mesa.

Sulpicia no tuvo tiempo a girarse para preguntar nada, cuando sintió como un calambre le recorría el cuerpo y luego todo se ponía oscuro. Bella tuvo que soltar la _Taser_ que golpeo contra el suelo mientras cogía a la anciana para que no se diera contra el suelo. Hizo la cara a un lado cuando el pesado perfume le dio de lleno. Ya lo había olido desde lejos, pero en serio, Bella no entendía a la gente que se tiraba una botella entera de perfume. Acaso no conocían lo de: ¿Menos es más?

-Alice, ayúdame, no quiero cargar con la vieja esta. Apesta a perfume de mercadillo, coño –se quejo Bella-. Joder, me voy a quedar sin sentido del olfato.

Alice, que se había agarrado sus cortos cabellos oscuros, maldecía entre dientes.

-¿¡Se puede saber que pasa contigo?! –le chillo-. ¡¿Dándoles a todos con esa maldita pistolita tuya!? Te gustaría que te diera yo con eso –continuo chillando-. Mierda, Bella, acabas de matar a Sulpicia. ¡Y su marido está al otro lado!

-No me vengas con paridas, joder –Bella se las arreglo para arrastrar a la anciana hasta la mesa y sentarla a la silla, con dificultad-. Esta viva, su corazón late. Solo le di una descarguita de nada así que deja la mierda de drama antes de que te dé a ti también. Además, ¿si estira la pata que pasa? Es una vieja. ¡Y los viejos se mueren! –Bella levanto las manos al aire-. ¿Qué con eso?

-En serio que ahora mismo estoy pensando en llamar a la poli y entregarte –dijo entre dientes Alice, mirando a la incosciente anciana que tenia la boca abierta y la cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha-. En serio que me lo estoy pensando.

-Bueno, ya Alice. Tranquilízate –Bella recupero su _Taser_ y la tiro de vuelta al bolso-. Ahora vamos a ver si desde aquí podemos acceder a la casa del señor Boniato.

-Me niego.

-No, tú no te niegas a nada, lame coños –replico Bella, apuntándole con un dedo-. Vas. A. Venir. Conmigo. ¿Oíste?

-Como me gustaría estrangularte, cariño –siseo Alice.

-Lo que te gustaría seria darme un besito aquí bajo –Bella poso su mano en el pubis por encima de su vestido, enarcando las cejas-. Tal vez si todo va bien, te deje. Bueno, no. Te dejare mirar un poquito –Bella sonrió lascivamente-. ¿Verdad que te gustaría?

-En tus sucios sueños.

-Vamos.

Bella volvió al pasillo y subió por las escaleras que comunicaban con la segunda planta, después de echarle un vistazo a Aro y ver que este seguía riéndose con la pantalla en blanco. No tendría que preocuparse por ese loco. No desaprovecho la oportunidad para curiosear por la casa, buscando una forma de acceder a la casa de su siguiente cliente. La distancia entre una casa y la otra no era mucha, así que solo tendría que encontrar un cuarto cuya ventana diera a la fachada de la otra, y rezar porque pudiera pasar al otro lado sin tener que hacer malabarismos.

Alice, que seguía a Bella bufando y a regañadientes, encontró el cuarto. Era una habitación de invitados de estilo victoriano, cuya enorme ventana con cortinas de color ocre daban a la ventana que debía pertenecer a un cuarto de invitados. Antes de llamar a Bella, para decirle su descubrimiento, decidió observar las ventajas y desventajas. Abrió la ventana y calculo que unos dos metros les separaban. Si encontraba una escalera de la misma medida podrían crear como un puente entre las dos ventanas. Alice no veía ninguna ventaja. Solo desventajas. Si la ventana del otro lado estaba cerrada no podrían hacer mucho, además de que en caso de que encontraran una escalera, esta no sería estable y podría acabar deslizándose o peor aún, rompiéndose bajo su peso. Y según comprobó, la caída tendría sus buenos trece metros de altura hacia la valla de madera que separaba las dos casas.

_Muerte por empalamiento_, pensó Alice, estremeciéndose, para luego ocurrírsele un mal pensamiento.

-Bella, ven. Desde aquí podemos pasar al otro lado –grito, sonriendo feo.

Bueno, ya que su amiga parecía tan ansiosa por encontrarse con el amante de las patatas, pues sería ella la primera que pasaría al otro lado, si encontraban primero una escalera. Y si tenía la desgracia de que la escalera no la sostuviera lo suficiente, pues llorarían su muerte. Unos cinco minutos de llanto y luego continuaría con su vida. Tenía que ser practica y realista, cuando alguien moría, llorar no servía para nada. A no ser que fueras un brujo y pudieras resucitar a un muerto con tus lágrimas, claro. Y ella no podía.

-Me pareció oír que ladrabas, Chihuahua –Bella se asomo a la habitación en la que Alice se metió-. ¿Qué?

-Podemos pasar al otro lado desde aquí si encontramos una escalera de dos metros o más –le informo Alice.

-Pues mira que bien. Acabo encontrar una en el cuartucho ese al fondo del pasillo. Esta asquerosa pero servirá –dijo Bella, emocionada-. Ahora la traigo.

Cinco minutos después, Bella regreso con una escalera plegable que se encargaron de desplegar entre las dos. Cuando entre gritos e insultos (todos por parte de Bella) pudieron unir las dos ventanas con ella. La escalera no parecía muy estable pero tenían que pasar por ella. Bella miro a Alice significativamente.

-Pasaras tu primero –La voz de Bella no admitía replica.

-No, cariño. Tú eres la que está obsesionada con él. Pasas tu primero –La voz de Alice tampoco admitía replica.

-¿Quieres que te lance por la ventana, perra? –Bella abrió mucho su ojo descubierto, mientras la amenazaba.

-Te aseguro que si una de las dos va a salir por la ventana, tienes todas las de perder –Alice, que en absoluto había sido una espía del gobierno, puso una mirada letal, enarcando la ceja, desafiante.

Bella sostuvo su mirada y luego hizo una mueca. Alice era familia. Y a la familia no se la podía tratar así, razono Bella.

-Joder, así no vamos a ningún lado. Decidámoslo a piedra, papel o tijera –propuso.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡No!

Bella opto por pasar de ser razonable. Hacía calor y se iba a salir con la suya. Saco la _Taser_ del bolso a toda velocidad y le apunto a la cara a Alice, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y retroceder de la carga eléctrica que corría frente a sus narices.

-Bueno, Chihuahua, acabaste con mi jodida paciencia. Mueve tu culo y pasa al otro lado o de la descarga que te daré se te quedara para siempre una expresión como la de Stephen Hawking.

-No te atreverás.

-De-sa-fi-a-me –Bella abrió aun más su ojo.

-Eres odiosa. Que lo sepas –Alice se encamaro al marco de la ventana-. Y las odiosas como tu reciben lo suyo. No lo olvides.

-Mira como tiemblo de miedo. Déjate de mierdas y andando.

Alice le lanzo una última mirada enojada y comenzó a gatear con cuidado hacia adelante. La escalera parecía estable, pero crujía lo suyo. Ella no tenia vértigo, no porque hubiera sido una espía y supiera conducir cazas, que va, sino porque simplemente ella era una de esas personas que no le tenían miedo a las alturas. Al contrario que Bella, que mientras veía pasar a Alice, se pregunto a sí misma como lo haría ella sin acabar sucumbiendo al pánico. No se veía capaz de hacerlo.

-¡Ya está! –grito Alice, parándose frente a la ventana y respirando hondo-. Bella, no se abre.

-Entonces rómpela.

-¿Se puede saber con qué, genio? –Alice la miro como si fuera tonta.

-Coño, pues utiliza la cabeza. Y con lo de utilizarla digo que golpees la ventana con ella. Para lo que la usas, de seguro este será el mejor uso de todas.

-Ja, ja. Pero que graciosa –Alice le hizo un feo gesto, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre la escalera y comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa.

La enrollo con cuidado alrededor de su codo, y recordando un viejo truco (que ``no´´ conocía por haber sido una espía, que no lo fue), le dio un fuerte codazo a la ventana, haciendo una grieta. Volvió a golpear y cuando esta se rompió ligeramente, se encargo de terminar el trabajo con los pies, eliminando restos de cristal para no hacerse ninguna herida cuando saltase al interior del cuarto. Una vez dentro, se puso otra vez la camisa.

-Vaya, pues no es tan inútil –murmuro Bella, sorprendida ante su idea-. Bueno… ahora me toca a mí. Vamos, Bella, tu puedes –se dio ánimos.

Dejo el bolso en el suelo y se colgó la _Taser_ de la cinturilla de las bragas después de apagarla. Sopeso la idea de quitarse sus mortales tacones, pero la desecho, ella no iba a ningún lado sin sus _Miu Miu_, para luego encamararse al marco de la ventana, con el bajo de su vestido ondeando de un lado a otro por culpa de las ráfagas de aire caliente.

Trato de no mirar hacia abajo mientras apoyaba sus temblorosas manos en la escalera que parecía a punto de partirse por la mitad. En verdad trato de no mirar hacia abajo. Pero no pudo ser, y cuando ya estaba a la mitad, sus ojos volaron hacia abajo, hacia lo que le esperaría si la escalera por algún casual se rompía, y el miedo le hizo soltar un grito y pegarse a la escalera aun más. La escalera crujió de manera desagradable y Bella grito aun más.

Ahora esto no le gustaba tanto.

-Soy demasiado joven para morir –lloriqueo-. Aun no he llegado a los cuarenta –continúo lamentándose-. Ni siquiera pude tirarme a David Haselhoff, y eso que me lo pedía a gritos, pero no. Tuve que irme con el de las herpes.

-Bella deja de hacer el idiota y muévete –le grito Alice, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-No.

-¡Que te muevas! ¡Ya! –le ladro-. ¡La escalera parece que no va a aguantar más!

Ante eso, Bella comenzó a reptar sin despegarse de la escalera, mascullando entre dientes y diciéndose a sí misma que las emociones fuertes estaban bien, como cuando te tirabas a un desconocido contra el banco del parquecito infantil de enfrente de su apartamento; o cuando le arrebatabas la paga a tu hija luego de dársela para comprarte un nuevo cepillo dental con brillantes incrustados en él; o cuando te encontrabas a un _boy scout_ recogiendo los folletos que se le habían desparramado por el suelo y en lugar de ayudarle, vertías encima de ellos tu refresco caliente. Si, ese tipo de emociones estaban bien, siempre que no tuvieras que preocuparte por palmarla por culpa de una escalera herrumbrosa que parecía a punto de pasar a mejor vida.

-¡Venga, Bella! Ya no te queda nada. Un poquito más… Un poquito más y… ¡Dame la mano! ¡Ya! ¡Te tengo!

Bella agarro las manos tendidas de Alice y se subió al marco segundos antes de que la escalera se partiera por la mitad y fuera a estrellarse contra la valla de madera con un sonoroso estrépito.

-Joder, por poco me voy al infierno –jadeo Bella, llevándose una mano al corazón, una vez que estuvo adentro.

-Y de seguro eso te ha hecho ver que debes de ser más amable con los demás –le insinuó Alice, mirando el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que todavía no he follado lo suficiente –le replico-. ¿Más amable? ¿Yo? Te dio una insolación, Chihuahua –se burlo.

_Debí dejar que te cayeras_, pensó Alice. _Esto me pasa por ser una buena persona. Ayudas a los demás y se ríen en tu cara._

Alice abrió la boca para hacerle saber lo que opinaba de su faltad de gratitud, cuando el sonido de unas voces acercándose le puso a alerta. Bella corrió a un lado de la puerta, así en caso de que abrieran, quedaría oculta por la puerta. Alice hizo lo mismo y se puso al lado de ella.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No te preocupes –Bella saco de debajo su inseparable _Taser_-. Yo me encargo. Ahora mantén tu bocaza cerrada.

-Jasper, deja de reñirme, ya sé que lo que hice estaba mal –decía en esos momentos una voz ronca de lo más sexi-. Y lo siento.

-Espero que así la próxima vez sopese los pros y los contras –refunfuño una voz molesta-. Por culpa de su imprudencia no podrá asistir a la inauguración del museo.

-Lo sé. Ya lo sé –el hombre de la voz ronca suspiro y Bella frunció el ceño ante el silencio que reino al otro lado. ¿Qué estaría pasando?-. ¿Tú crees que esas señoritas se irán pronto? –volvió a hablar.

-Es el Señor Boniato –vocalizo Bella a Alice, al reconocer su voz.

-No lo creo, Edward. Hasta que no consigan tu brazo izquierdo donde poner el anillo, no se irán a ninguna parte –replico el tal Jasper.

-Ya veo…

-No te preocupes, te conseguiremos un apartamento temporal mientras las cosas se calman.

-Mmm –La puerta se abrió un poco y Bella y Alice se pegaron mas a la pared, la primera sosteniendo con fuerza su arma-. Lo siento.

-Edward, de segundo nombre tenían que haberte puesto Lo siento –se burlo Jasper-. Siempre estas disculpándote.

-Lo siento –repitió Edward, abriendo aun más la puerta.

Su guardaespaldas Jasper sacudió la cabeza y se marcho por el pasillo. Edward abrió la puerta por completo y entro, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. De no ser porque Edward estaba preocupado por la magnitud de su problema, de seguro se habría dado cuenta en el acto, el era una persona muy perceptiva, y el olor a perfume que emanaba Bella por culpa de Sulpicia, no habría pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Pero ese no fue el caso y hasta que Bella no cerró la puerta de golpe cuando el ya estaba en el centro de su cuarto, con el vaso de agua en la mano, no se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes!? –exclamo aterrorizado, soltando el vaso y retrocediendo de un salto.

-Somos testigos de Ángela y hemos venido a llevárnoslo por el camino verdadero y toda esa mierda –dijo Bella con burla. Se movió rápido y trato de atraparlo, pero Edward se hizo a un lado asustado.

-¡Jasp… –comenzó a gritar, pero Bella le hizo un placaje, derribándolo contra la alfombra y acabó sentada sobre él a horcajadas. Le tapo la boca con una mano y le sonrió a lo Chucky. Edward la miro aterrorizado, incapaz de moverse. Y de todas formas aunque pudiera moverse, sería incapaz de ponerle una mano encima a ninguna mujer. Su creencia ciega era que debía tratarlas en todo momento con el debido respeto estuvieran donde estuvieran e hicieran lo que hicieran.

-Oh, bebe, no tengas miedo –ronroneo Bella-. El camino de Ángela te dará la felicidad eterna –Y le dio una descarga. Una descarga en potencia máxima.

-¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Y ahora qué? –le grito en un susurro bajo Alice, viendo al pobre hombre incosciente sobre la alfombra-. Primero te cargas a Sulpicia y ahora a este. De seguro tendremos mucha suerte si no nos cae cadena perpetua. Si nos cogen te echaré a ti la culpa de todo. Que lo sepas.

Bella apago la _Taser_ y se aparto del hombre noqueado. No quería quitársele de encima, ya se imaginaba las cosas que podría enseñarle a hacer con su boca, pero los negocios eran los negocios. Y el señor Boniato era para Ángela, no para ella.

-Calla esa boca tuya y ayúdame de una puta vez. Has estado todo el día quejándote. Tenemos que cargarlo de vuelta a la casa de los viejos.

-¿¡Estás loca?! –Alice vio como Bella pasaba las manos por debajo de los sobacos de Edward y le incorporaba un poco, con dificultad-. ¿Ahora quieres secuestrarlo? Además, la escalera se ha caído.

-Bueno, pues pensamos en una solución lo ponemos en la cama por si viene alguien. Cógele los pies, coño, que el señor Boniato pesa lo suyo –le ordeno-. Que es para hoy, venga. Muévete, muévete.

Alice suspiro y observo el rostro de su amiga.

-Porque me da a mí que todo va a acabar mal –dijo, derrotada, obedeciendo.

-Porque me da a mí que te voy a dar.

…**.**

…**.**

**Hola hola a todos. **

**Sí, yo de nuevo, he vueltoooo :P y con el primer capi de esta locura. Lamento haber tardado pero había mucho que corregir y arreglar. En fin, ¿demasiados tacos? Bueno, ya les advertí del lenguaje de Bella al principio, pero no está de más decirles de nuevo: el lenguaje de Bella no va a cambiar mucho, tal vez solo un poquito, así que ya saben. Su personalidad es odiosa, sí, y de seguro más de una querrá tirarla por un puente.**

**En cambio Edward, awwwwww, *q* van a acabar amándolo. Solo digo eso.**

**En fin, gracias por los reviews a: cavedano13; Ninacara; Guest; veca; . ; viivii alice. Y a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos o me siguen o me leen en el anonimato. **

**Gracias a todos y les digo: cuidado con lo que suben a la red… XD**

**Besitos.**

…**.**

**(1)Miu Miu: **es una casa de modas italiana fundada por Prada.

**(2)Jonah Falcon: **es considerado el hombre con el pene más grande del mundo.

**(3) La Horda: **es una película francesa de terror de zombies.


End file.
